1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamping mechanisms, and more particularly to a clamping mechanism for clamping a flat workpiece during testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a workpiece is vertically placed to lean against a tool and held by hand during testing. However, it is troublesome to hold the workpiece by hand. Furthermore, if the workpiece is made of the thin material, the workpiece may be bent as a result of the handling.
What is needed, therefore, is a clamping mechanism which is able to quickly and safely clamp a workpiece.